Gundam Seed: Ask & Request
by Mordalfus Grea
Summary: Ever wanted to ask a few question to some of the Gundam Seed Characters? Well there are seven people trapped in a white room and they are ready to answer a few question you may have for them. There is no such thing as a stupid question with these guys.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, if I did then I would not be writing this disclaimer and yet I am. **

**- - - - - - - - - -**

A white room, a large white room and within that white room are seven people.

The semi-psychopathic Rau Le Creuset in his white ZAFTcommander uniform leaned against the far right wall watching his counterpart, he eyes looking through the glass on his mask and meeting those of Mu La Flaga.

The ever optimistic Mu La Flaga in his Lieutenant Commander uniform leaned against the far Right wall glaring at his mortal enemy, their eyes met and they engaged in a staring competition.

The egotistical pilot of the Duel, Yzak Joule clad in his ZAFT elite uniform, sat in one chair rubbing his temples as he tried to contemplate what the hell was going on and why he was here.

The cocky pilot of the Buster, Dearka Elsman also in his ZAFT elite uniform sat in another chair looking around carefully, twiddling his thumbs all the while as he attempted to wait patiently.

The 'bleeding heart' pilot of the Blitz Nicol Amalfi in his ZAFT elite uniform sat on the left side of Athrun Zala, he conversed with his Athrun and Kira about their lives before the war and about life on the Orb colony.

The knightly pilot of the Aegis Athrun Zala in his ZAFT elite uniform sat in-between his two friends Kira Yamato and Nicol Amalfi, listening to Kira talk about what his life on Heliopolis was like.

The 'misguided' pilot of the Strike Kira Yamato in his Earth Alliance volunteer uniform sat to the right of Athrun Zala and after being introduced to Nicol, they seemed to get along just fine as he spoke of Heliopolis.

In a flash of bright light a new figure appeared; a tall crimson haired, silver eyed man wearingan Orb Military uniform with his three sabers at his side. The man looked around the room as if surveying it for any dangers, then he spoke in a calm manner

"I suppose you're all wondering why I have gathered you here." Yzak was the first to respond as he sported an angry tick mark on the left side of his forehead, he seemed to have lost his temper

"Damn right we are! One minute we're destroying Artemis and the next were in this room in our formal clothes!" The others looked to the man as he drew in a breath

"I plucked you from your reality so that you may answer some questions, not that you have a choice in the matter" Rau looked at the man quizzically _'something was off'_ Rau Thought to himself, Not knowing that the man could here him

"What do you mean by 'our reality'?" The man chuckled lightly before throwing a book to Rau, Rau looked at the cover before gasping and showing the others who also in turn gasped in shock.

"In my reality you people are little more then fictional beings set in a future time, a very popular one at that" The Seven people looked at the Man as if he grew a third limb, Nicol then piped up

"So who are you and why did you choose us?" the Man laughed out right, the others wondered about his sanity while the man struggled to control his laughter and after a few minutes of calming thought He stopped

"My name mister Amalfi is Mordalfus Grea and to answer my reason for choosing you seven is that you are my favorites in the series, each for your individual traits" The group was shocked and excited to here this, Mordalfus then continued

"Anyways there will be some messages coming in for you people from some fans and critiques, plus over time I will invite others to join you" Athrun then spoke next with a question

"What do you mean by critiques?" The man grinned widely, his grin seemed almost like that of a madman and even frightened Rau a little bit as Mordalfus replied in a near sadistic

"Some of you might have some people that would love to set you aflame and then watch you scream in terror, but don't worry I sure no one will request this" Rau seemed to be to shocked for words at this, so Mordalfus continued

"Yes there will be request that you may or may not be forced to do, depending on my mood of coarse" The six of the seven looked at Mordalfus with eyes that screamed for pity, Kira's just reflected confusion

"I'll be off now, there should be some mail soon" With that being said, Mordalfus disappeared in another flash of light and left the seven in their white room. Shortly after leaving sections of the wall opened to reveil bed rooms with bunk beds and a automated cafeteria

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**This is the first Chapter in this Ask and Request Gundam Seed Fanfiction. This my first Fanfiction so I chose to do something I would enjoy, Now I will be accepting Questions and Requests for our Seven friends and I will set up a slight Poll on who will join the those in the 'White Box' for the next chapter. I will only answer a maximum of eight submitted letters per chapter, there is no limit to how many questions that can be submitted in the letter and if needed I will update their memories every so often. Also starting next chapter I will have a few Non-GS guest join us to keep them in order; if you have a few suggestion on who should be come an enforcer here, don't be shy and tell me**


End file.
